13 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 42, (seria II odc. 20) (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:25 Marta mówi! - Marta w schronisku, odc. 15 (Martha Ain’t Nothin’ but a Pound Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 06:55 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 7; magazyn 07:10 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Permanentna inwigilacja, odc. 2 (Tangled in the Web); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Big Time Rush - Powrót w wielkim stylu, odc. 21 (odc. 1/s. II) (Welcome Back, Big Time); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:00 Dom - odc. 17/25 - Komu gra ta orkiestra - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 12:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Sejsmolodzy w świecie zwierząt cz..1 (Earhtquake Snakes) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Chiny (2012) 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Szkolna gazetka (Campus Confidential); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 101 - Tajemnica cmentarza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 18:45 Orliki 2012; magazyn 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Polduś, odc. 48 (Who’s Humphrey?); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Felicjanek 10; film animowany 19:20 Orędzie kardynała Kazimierza Nycza na Dzień Papieski 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 19 - Ślady krwi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:15 Żywe trupy - odc. 6/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 6/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:15 1956. Wolność i miłość (Szabadsag, szerelem / Children Of Glory); dramat kraj prod.Węgry, USA (2006) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15 - Prasa szczególnej troski; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 934; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:40, 9:20, 9:55 Pogoda: 8.35, 9:15, 9:50 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 796 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 797 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1979; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Czas honoru - odc. 58 "Pamiątka z Powstania" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Gala Nagród "Totus 2012" 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 43 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 43; teleturniej 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - przed Bitwą - (6) 20:10 Bitwa na głosy - (6); widowisko 22:05 Mafia (Mafia!); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:45 Przegrani (Born Bad) kraj prod.USA (1999) 01:25 Trójkąt bermudzki; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku